There You See Her
by fringeperson
Summary: KakaSaku. Songfic using Disney's Kiss the Girl. I do not own the song or Naruto. COMPLETE. ONE-SHOT.


_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Sakura was sitting atop the mountain-side carving of her shishou's face, watching Konoha daily life just pass by. From up there, she could see almost everything, even the top of the Hokage tower, where her shishou was currently sorting through mission reports with Shizune's assistance and supervision. The only place she couldn't see from where she was, was higher up the mountain, but that was alright, she was content with her current view. Okay, so if she could just spot _him_ from here, she'd be happy…

Kakashi held in a sigh as he watched his ex-student sitting below him on the Hokage monument.

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she want you to_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go one and kiss the girl_

Sakura was out with Ino tonight, celebrating. It was Ino's idea, naturally. Sakura's idea of marking a monumental event (in this case, her twenty-seventh birthday) was to settle down in a hot bubble bath with a book and (sometimes) a vibrator. That last detail depended on the book of course, she only pulled out the vibrator if she was going to indulge in the sappy, romantic, and very detailed volume of Icha Icha. Ino had questioned Sakura when she had bought volume one, but Sakura's statement of curiosity had been enough. When she went back for the second, she had explained that she enjoyed the book's descriptions better than Ino's recounts.

Ino wouldn't let her best friend stay in for her birthday though. She had forced the pink-haired woman into a sexy little gold number and dragged her out to a nightclub. The two of them danced together for all of five minutes before the first male stepped up and asked for a dance. Ino accepted graciously, while Sakura kept at it on her own. Another five minutes, and someone approached Sakura as well. She was just wondering how to turn them down politely when her beeper went off.

_Emergency: Hatake residence._

She was able to excuse herself from the dance, and from a night that, while brief and enjoyable, she hadn't really wanted. She didn't bother to change before sprinting over the rooftops to Kakashi's apartment, and once she got there, she let herself in without bothering to knock.

Kakashi, spread out on the floor of his bathroom, heard the door open and recognised the chakra signature.

"In here," he called, knowing it was better to be co-operative with the woman. He was only allowed to avoid the hospital because he didn't avoid her.

The moment she walked in, her strappy heels clicking against the tiled floor and hips swaying temptingly beneath the short gold fabric, Kakashi's visible eye bugged out.

"Here's something to distract you while I work," Sakura said, handing him one of his books as she crouched next to him.

He took it gladly. Already distracted, it would be good to have an excuse. He flipped directly to one of the dog-eared pages that denoted a sex scene.

"No comment about me being a pervert?" he asked quietly as he skipped ahead to the next one.

"It's just words, Kakashi. I'm a bit more mature than I was at twelve. Besides, I read them too. I felt like a pervert at first, but now I just don't care," Sakura explained as she moved on from the now-healed belly-wound to the fractured rib.

"Am I going to get a lecture about taking better care of myself?" he asked, wincing as the rib popped.

"Would you listen if I gave you one?" Sakura answered.

When Kakashi said nothing, Sakura just smiled and shook her head. The rib fixed, she raised his headband to check his sharingan.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you away from a party," he said.

"Ino was determined that I should celebrate my birthday her way this time, rather than staying home. I didn't really want to be there though, so don't apologise," she said, returning the headband. "I would honestly rather be here than there."

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame too bad_

He gonna miss the girl

Sakura blinked as Lee offered his hand to her. He had just asked her to dance. Sighing in resignation, she accepted. She _had_ just been saying that she liked dancing, but why did Lee have to be the one to overhear? She would have once turned him down flat, simply because he gave her the creeps. Now though, they were sort-of friends, and while he still professed to love her, he'd calmed down a bit since they had first met. It had probably helped that he'd been re-assigned to be in a squad with a different team leader. Certainly, it was a good thing that he had finally gotten rid of the green leotard.

Lee led Sakura around in a box step, which he was surprisingly good at, and led her back to her seat after the song had finished, fetching her a drink before Naruto drew him away in conversation.

Sakura looked around the room as she sipped her juice, and suppressed a sigh. He wasn't even there, of course he wouldn't have asked her to dance.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

Until you kiss the girl

Sakura was just putting the Christmas roast in the oven when the doorbell rang. With a smile, she closed the oven door and set the timer, not bothering to remove the apron, went to answer the door.

Ino stood there, dressed festively and biting her lip, hands behind her back.

"You're a bit early Ino-pig," Sakura said, standing aside to let her friend in.

"I had to be, to apologise," Ino said, pressing her hands together and bowing her head. "I'm so sorry Forehead, but Chouji asked me to his family's Christmas dinner, since we've been dating for a while and he wants me to meet all of his family. I know you wanted to have Christmas dinner, just the two of us, but –"

"It's alright Pig," Sakura said, cutting her friend off and laying a hand on her shoulder. "I saw Chouji in the jewellers recently, so you just go, have fun, and be charming."

Ino hugged Sakura, flinging her arms around her friend for being so understanding, considering it was so last minute.

"I brought your Christmas present too," Ino said as she drew back and handed over the box she had been hiding behind her back.

"Thanks Ino, I'll get yours, then we can open them before you have to leave for Chouji's."

The friends swapped packages and opened them where they stood. Seeing what lay within, the girls both cracked up. They had bought for each other almost identical Christmas outfits. Sakura's purchase was more modest, designed to make Ino look a bit more refined than the clothes Ino usually wore. Whereas the dress Ino had bought for her friend was a shortened version. Severely shortened.

Another embrace and Ino left. Sakura picked up her phone and, thinking a moment, smiled before dialling a number she hadn't for a while, but knew was a winner this time around anyway, since she'd overheard a snippet of conversation the other night in the supermarket.

"Hello?"

"Care to join me for Christmas dinner? Ino just cancelled on me, and I heard you didn't have any plans for tonight," Sakura said.

"What time?"

"I just put the bird in the oven ten minutes ago."

"_I'll be there."_

Sakura smiled and hung up the phone. She ducked into her room quickly to change into the dress Ino had given her before she pulled the apron over the top again and put on the vegetables.

She was just up to starting the gravy when the doorbell rang again.

"Well, that's unusual, normally you prefer the window," she said as she answered the door, letting Kakashi into her house.

"I normally wear a uniform and am late, you notice neither of these are true tonight either," Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask as he entered the way civilians did.

Sakura laughed and led him into the kitchen, where she offered him some champagne while she finished the gravy.

"Is it alright if I give you your Christmas present now?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura laughed as she stirred the gravy with one hand. "I've always believed that the time of giving is completely up to the giver."

Kakashi smiled and took hold of Sakura's free hand, which he drew up to the edge of his mask.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realised the implications. Kakashi hadn't shown his face to anybody but his own mirror for a long time. Apparently, even his dentist hadn't seen it, as he wore a mask with a hole over the mouth for his visits.

"Do my Christmas present come with rules?" she asked as she tentatively hooked her fingers over the edge of the fabric.

Kakashi nodded. "You're the only one allowed to see it, and you're not allowed to tell anybody that you have done so."

Sakura smiled. So she got to keep the secret of Kakashi's face all to herself. Gently, she pulled the mask down until it pooled around his neck.

"Wow," she said softly before collecting herself and, with a blush – she _knew_ he was handsome! – she finished making the dinner.

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to this song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

You gotta kiss the girl

Kakashi sighed in complete contentment as he sat back, one hand on his stomach and the other beside his now empty plate.

"You are an excellent cook Sakura," he said. "Thank you for inviting me to share Christmas with you."

"There's still desert, when you're ready for it. In the mean time, I have cocoa and a warm fireplace. I still have to give you _your_ Christmas present after all," she said, standing from the table to put the dishes in her dishwasher.

"You mean I get more than a wonderful dinner and the sight of you in that dress?" Kakashi asked eagerly, rising from the table as well and bringing over the last few items Sakura had been unable to carry the first time.

The pink-haired kunoichi laughed. "Of course there's more, though I don't think it comes close to getting to see your face after fifteen years," she said, accepting the items from Kakashi before leading the way into the lounge room and indicating that he should take a seat on the couch by the fire.

Smiling, he gladly did so as Sakura bent down in her short dress to fetch out the gift she had for him from under her tree. Another gift right there, in the view he had of her beautiful figure.

Straightening up, she joined him on the couch before handing him the parcel.

Kakashi smiled, and Sakura blushed to see all of his face in the expression. She had begun to get used to it as they ate dinner, but still… Her blush was still in place, but it was momentarily forgotten as a wide grin spread across her lips at the way Kakashi's face lit up at her gift to him.

Inside there was an out of print Icha Icha copy, a short sword like the one he had used when he was in ANBU but far more finely crafted, and a glass picture frame with a photo of – impossibly – Sakura and Rin smiling together and the words "Our Greatest Wish Is Just For Your Happiness" underneath.

Kakashi gently put aside the book and the sword to stare at the photo, looking up at Sakura for an explanation.

"The things people can do with computers now," she said with a small smile, the blush still on her cheeks.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said, now putting the frame down on the coffee table with the rest of his gift. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_Kiss the girl_

_You gotta_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and_

_Kiss the girl_

_You wanna_

Kiss the girl Kiss the girl

Sakura rose from the couch and brought out the desert – a baked cheesecake with whipped cream and pitted glaze cherries. Cutting a slice each for herself and Kakashi, she brought them with the whipped cream and cherries to be added at each person's own preference.

Kakashi picked up a cherry with a smile and held it up to Sakura's lips.

"Open wide Sakura," he teased gently.

Obediently, she did so, accepting the cherry and the tips of Kakashi's finger and thumb. While they were there, she licked the cherry glaze off his fingers, a nervous, hopeful look in her eyes.

Kakashi gasped softly at the feel of her tongue against his skin, and slowly withdrew from her mouth.

"Sakura," he breathed.

"Yes Kakashi?" she whispered back.

Tentatively, the silver-haired jounin slipped a hand around the medic's neck and drew her closer to him.

"Do you have any idea the effect you have on me?" he asked seriously when her face was inches from his own.

"Is it anything like the way I feel when I'm around you?" she answered.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat, his breath caught in his chest, and he leant forward the remaining distance, capturing Sakura's lips in his own. At last.

Best day of his life, bar none. He was finally kissing Sakura, and she was kissing him back. As their arms wrapped around each other and held tightly, making absolutely sure that they weren't dreaming this, Sakura and Kakashi both wondered how they got so lucky to finally be with the person they had been in love with for so long. The person they were sure would not or could not return their feelings.

They broke for air.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kakashi."

"Merry Christmas," he said before leaning back in to kiss the girl again.

THE END


End file.
